sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diabelska dziewczyna
W skrócie Od autora Cześć wszystkim! Jestem słaba we wstępach, więc raczej napisze tutaj, o czym mniej więcej będzie powieść. I sory za malutkie spoilery tutaj i tak z grubsza opowiem o głównej bohaterce. Powieść będzie opowiadała o dziewczynie o imieniu Mal (drugie imię Ann). Jest ona demonem i jest: córką Lucyfera, czarownicy Diaboliny i siostrą jednego z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków w liceum, do którego zaczyna uczęszczać. Wychowywała się z bratem w rodzinie ludzi odkąd skończyła 5 lat. Gdy Mal miała 16 lat, Diabolina i Lucyfer dowiedzieli się, co ci ludzie robili ich ukochanym dzieciom (nie powiem teraz co się działo ;D, zostanie to powiedziane w trakcie powieści XD ) i zabierają ich do miasta Demonical Hill City w wymiarze demonów. Dziewczyna mieszka z rodzicami i zyskuje nowych przyjaciół, ale czy tylko przyjaciół?? Sory że takie długie, ale trochę się zagalopowałam. Powieść Ja, sama, zamknięta w ciemnej, a tak dobrze znanej mi piwnicy, przywiązana za ręce do sufitu, klęcząca mając na sobie tylko jakieś szmaty. Pobita, opluta, zgwałcona czekam na to, co mój oprawca jeszcze mi zrobi. Nagle pojawia się z ciemności, zmierzając do mnie, a obok ucha nagle słyszę krzyki dziecka i czuje oddech tego sukinsyna. Zaczyna znów mnie bić, wyzywać i gwałcić, znowu. Nagle czuje jak coś metalowego i zimnego szybko przebija moje serce, i znowu, i znowu. Upadam nie mając już sił. Czuje, jak całe życie ze mnie ucieka. Tracąc przytomność, słyszę śmiech tego skurwiela, który mówi mi, ze jeszcze ze mną nie skończył. Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Byłam cała zlana zimnym potem, cała się trzęsłam nie mogąc się uspokoić. Do mojego pokoju mój kochany brat Koren. Podbiegł do mnie, kucną przy łóżku i spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach zobaczyłam strach i przerażenie kiedy mówił: -Mal, co ci się stało? Wszystko w porządku? -Kkkoren... Nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania, bo objął mnie i głaskał po włosach, uspokajając mnie. Zaczęłam głębiej oddychać, aby się uspokoić. -Co się stało młoda?- spytał kiedy już się nie trzęsłam i trochę uspokoiłam. -Znowu ten koszmar?- spytał patrząc mi w oczy Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest w piżamie, ma potargane włosy i za oknami jest już rano, więc musiałam mu zrobić niezłą pobudkę w pierwszy dzień szkoły, no ale cóż, ktoś musiał. -Koren, to był ten koszmar.... on nadal mi się śni.- powiedziałam, a on mnie objął ramieniem. -Nie martw się, minie. Mi też się ciągle śniły koszmary związane z tamtymi ludźmi, ale przestałem już je mieć, tobie też to minie, siostrzyczko. On tylko wie, dlaczego mam takie koszmary, ponieważ wychowywaliśmy się w rodzinie ludzi. Ci ludzie, którzy zabrali nas naszym prawdziwym rodzicom kiedy ja miałam 5 lat, a mój brat 6, ci ludzie nas torturowali, krzywdzili na rożne sposoby. Z nim mogę o tym porozmawiać, bo tylko on wie, jak to przeżywałam. -Bracie, dziękuje i sory, że cię obudziłam- uśmiechnęłam się do niego -I tak nie mogłabyś mnie nie obudzić, nawet gdybym się upił. Tak darłaś morde, że nieboszczyk by się obudził. Uśmiechnął się do mnie zadziornie, a ja potargałam jego włosy, śmiejąc się. On również zaczął się śmiać. -Gdzie mama i tata? -Tata z mamą robią śniadanie. Wszystkich obudziłaś krzykiem. Na początku chcieli do ciebie biec, ale ich uprzedziłem, że będziesz głodna. - A ty skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem głodna? -uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Zawsze dużo żarłaś z rana.- walnęłam go w ramie, a ten z impetem spadł z łóżka. Wstał i popatrzył na mnie. o nie, znowu ten uśmiech. - Idź do łazienki się ogarnij siostro, bo wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.- Odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech. - A ty wyglądasz tak, że gdyby ktoś cię teraz zobaczył, zwróciłby śniadanie.- Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Po chwili gdy się uspokoiliśmy, Koren wyszedł, a ja przyjrzałam się swojemu pokojowi. Był w moich ulubionych kolorach. Ściany były czarne z rożnymi odcieniami szarości. Zasłony na oknach były krwisto czerwone, jeden z moich ulubionych kolorów. Pokój był bardzo duży. W sam raz dla mnie, bo lubię duże przestrzenie. Przy jednej ze ścian znajduje się wielka garderoba, która należy tylko do mnie. Obok garderoby znajdują się drzwi do mojej łazienki. Na przeciw garderoby znajduje się łózko. Moje łóżko ma kolor czarny z szarym baldachimem i jest dwuosobowe. Przy trzeciej ścianie, znajdującej się przed drzwiami do pokoju, mieści się biurko z czarnym laptopem, pólkami na których trzymam książki, płyty, zeszyty itp. , mała komoda, mała sofa i fotel. Popatrzyłam na godzinę 5:45, o matko! Do budy mam dopiero na 8:00. No ale dobra i tak nie zasnę, muszę się ogarnąć. Wstałam z łóżka i weszła w głąb szafy w poszukiwaniu idealnego stroju na pierwszy dzień w nowej budzie. No właśnie, dzisiaj idę pierwszy raz do liceum dla demonów. Ciekawa jest, co z ego wyniknie. - Na pewno nie będę zgrywać grzecznej dziewczynki- powiedziałam na głos i wróciłam do przeszukiwania mojej garderoby. Jestem wielką fanką rocka dlatego w mojej szafie dominują ubrania w tym stylu i moich ukochanych kolorach: czarnym, szarym i krwisto czerwony. W końcu znalazłam idealny komplet ( nie dam opisu, bo nie chce mi się go opisywać dlatego, że mam zdjęcie, sory, (wiem moje lenistwo)). Wzięłam przygotowany komplet i poszłam do łazienki.Moja łazienka tez robiła na mnie wrażenie. Miała wannę i szklaną kabinę prysznicową, toaletkę z wielkim lustrem, sedes i umywalkę. Pomieszczenie było pomalowane w rożnych odcieniach szarości, połączonych z bielą. Nalałam do wanny gorącej wody i weszłam. Umyłam się i wyszłam. Zrobiłam sobie lekki makijaż, zrobiłam kreskę na oku i oczy pomalowałam ciemnoszarym cieniem. Usta potraktowałam malinowa pomadką. Włosy lekko rozczesałam i zrobiłam sobie przedziałek na prawą stronę. Wróciłam do pokoju i spakowałam do torby trzy zeszyty (tylko tyle, bo pewnie nie będzie mi się chciało iść na wszystkie lekcje), piórnik, telefon, sprawdziłam godzinę 6:30, fajki (czasem chce sobie zapalić), słuchawki, jakieś papiery w związku z moim zapisem do tej budy itp. Wzięłam torbę i wyszłam z pokoju. Wzięłam przygotowany komplet i poszłam do łazienki.Moja łazienka tez robiła na mnie wrażenie. Miała wannę i szklaną kabinę prysznicową, toaletkę z wielkim lustrem, sedes i umywalkę. Pomieszczenie było pomalowane w rożnych odcieniach szarości, połączonych z bielą. Nalałam do wanny gorącej wody i weszłam. Umyłam się i wyszłam. Zrobiłam sobie lekki makijaż, zrobiłam kreskę na oku i oczy pomalowałam ciemnoszarym cieniem. Usta potraktowałam malinowa pomadką. Włosy lekko rozczesałam i zrobiłam sobie przedziałek na prawą stronę. Wróciłam do pokoju i spakowałam do torby trzy zeszyty (tylko tyle, bo pewnie nie będzie mi się chciało iść na wszystkie lekcje), piórnik, telefon, sprawdziłam godzinę 6:30, fajki (czasem chce sobie zapalić), słuchawki, jakieś papiery w związku z moim zapisem do tej budy itp. Wzięłam torbę i wyszłam z pokoju. Zeszłam po schodach i trafiłam do wielkiego salonu, połączonego z jadalnią, w której siedziała moja matka Diabolina, ojciec Lucyfer i starszy brat Koren. Siedzieli przy nakrytym stole, ale nie tknęli śniadania, czekając na mnie. na stole była jajecznica z dodatkami, grzanki, woda, sok pomarańczowy itp. Moja mama to istna kucharka, choć na nią nie wygląda.Przywitali mnie uśmiechami. - Cześć. -powiedziałam, uśmiechając się - Cześć paskudo. -powiedziała moja mama. Od zawsze mnie tak nazywała. Zawsze się lubiła ze mną droczyć, chociaż ze wszystkimi uwielbia się droczyć. - Witaj diabełku! Czemu dzisiaj rano krzyczałaś młoda? Znowu ten koszmar?- Spytał zatroskany tata. - Tak, ale już jest spoko. -odpowiedziałam, siadając na krześle obok brata i uśmiechem uspokajając rodziców. Siedzieliśmy i luźno rozmawialiśmy, jak zawsze. Żartowaliśmy i śmialiśmy się. Nasi rodzice są strasznie wyluzowani i można z nimi porozmawiać o wszystkim, no... prawie. -Kochani... -powiedziała mama, a my zamilkliśmy- jest taka sprawa. Ja i wasz ojciec musimy wyjechać z powodu pracy na dwa tygodnie, ale nasz wyjazd może się przedłużyć. Bardzo przepraszamy was, że nie będziemy mogli z wami trochę pobyć... - Mamo spokojnie -przerwał jej Koren- damy sobie rade, nie Mal?- klepnął mnie po ramieniu. położyłam rękę na ramieniu mamy. -Oczywiście, że damy rade, my mamy nie dać?- popatrzyłam z uśmiechem na Korena- Poza tym, nie musicie przepraszać, taka praca i nic na to nie poradzimy. - Jestem z was bardzo dumny- powiedział tata z wyrazem dumy na twarzy do mnie i Korena. - Ja również- dodała mama- tak bardzo. Odprowadziliśmy rodziców pod drzwi, aby się z nimi pożegnać. Objęliśmy z bratem rodziców. - Bawcie się dobrze- powiedział Koren do rodziców, a ja uśmiechnęłam się jak to u mnie w zwyczaju, wrednie. -Co się tak uśmiechasz?- zapytali zdziwieni rodzice. -Wy się tam bawcie jak chcecie, tylko nam rodzeństwa nie zróbcie.- wyszczerzyłam się do nich. Ojciec wyszczerzył się zawadiacko. -A co, nie chcielibyście rodzeństwa?- powiedział to, przygarnął mamę do siebie i pocałował. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, pożegnaliśmy rodziców, a ci wyjechali. Poszłam do swojego pokoju. Przesiedziałam tam, rozmyślając o tym, kogo poznam i czy z kimś się zaprzyjaźnię. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół z powodu mojego czasem wrednego i dokuczliwego charakteru. Wiem, że Koren miał tutaj najlepszego przyjaciela, zanim się przeprowadziliśmy. To już jakiś plus. Przynajmniej będą mogli odnowić znajomość, a ja muszę tej znajomości szukać, o ironio. Postanowiłam sobie, że nie będę udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Nie będę grała uroczej i grzecznej, tylko pokarze ludziom to kim na prawdę jestem, czyli wredna i dokuczliwa. No ale nie do końca. Dzisiaj dla większości postaram się być na swój sposób miła, tzn. że nie będę ich od razu wyzywać i im dokuczać, no chyba, że ktoś mnie strasznie zirytuje. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała oglądać tego idioty Kentina. Chodziłam razem z nim i Korenem do jednej klasy w gimnazjum. Był tam dręczony, ale w końcu go obroniłam, bo myślałam, że sobie uzmysłowi, że to żeby dziewczyna musiała go bronić. Ale nie, ten kretyn zakochał się we mnie i wpoi sobie, że jesteśmy razem. Chodził za mną i był na maksa natrętny. Prawie bym go kilka razy pobiła, ale mój brat zawsze mnie wyprzedzał w tym i to on mu dawał wpierdol. Ale ten dupek nie przestawał. W końcu gdy się tu przeprowadziłam poczułam ulgę, że uwolniłam się od tego kretyna. Spojrzałam na zegarek, 7:50, a walić, za 10 minut zaczyna się moja pierwsza lekcja, a ja nawet nie wiem, w której klasie jestem. Zwlokłam się z łóżka, wzięłam torbę i zeszła po schodach do salonu. Nigdzie nie widziałam, ani nie słyszałam mojego brata. Na stoliku do kawy zobaczyłam karteczkę, a na niej staranne pismo mojego brata: "Cześć młoda, sory że na ciebie nie poczekałem, ale byłaś na maksa zamyślona więc nie chciałem ciebie wyprowadzać z równowagi. Poszedłem do tego więzienia nazywanego liceum. Nazywa się "Liceum Słodki Amoris". Zamontowałem ci w telefonie mapkę do niej, kiedy nie widziałaś XD. Poszukam ciebie w szkole, o ile nie pójdę za wcześnie na wagary. Zamknij do. Nara, trzymaj się. Koren". Przeczytałam wiadomość, wzięłam klucze i zamknęłam drzwi. Do szkoły mam 10 minut, ale wcześniej jeszcze pochodziłam po parku i znalazłam się pod wielką bladoróżową szkołą o godzinie 8:50 . Zdziwiło mnie, że jest taka czysta. Na moim gimnazjum ciągle gdzieś było jakieś grafiti a tu czysto. Weszłam na dziedziniec i zobaczyłam kilkunastu uczniów rozmawiających między sobą. Akurat trafiłam na przerwę. Poczułam, że coś uderzyło mnie w głowę. Odwróciłam się napięcie zamierzając przyjebać temu kto to zrobił w ryj prosto z pięści, ale zobaczyłam zwiniętą kulę papieru przy mnie. Podniosłam wzrok w kierunku, skąd została rzucona. Zobaczyłam wielkie drzewo, stojące w rogu dziedzińca obok ławki, a pod drzewem siedzącego białowłosego chłopaka rozmawiającego z... moim pieprzonym bratem, który uśmiechał się do mnie zadziornie i pokazał mi drugą kulkę, tej samej wielkości z równie dużym wytrzeszczem na mordzie. Uśmiechnęłam się do nich zadziornie, ale dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie byli sami. O drzewo opierał się wysoki, czerwonowłosy chłopak, palący fajkę, w czarnej skórzanej kurtce, czerwonej koszulce z logiem mojej ulubionej grupy rockowej, Winged Skull, ''czarnych spodniach z łańcuchem i czerwonych trampkach. Spojrzałam na jego twarz, wydawało mi się, że ma albo czarne, albo czekoladowe oczy ale z oddali mogłam się pomylić. Widać, że też buntownik. Mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Jego towarzysze coś do niego mówili, ale chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie. Ja również nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Był taki przystojny. W końcu lekko zakłopotana, zakłopotana JA?!, zmierzałam w kierunku szkoły, ale na sobie nadal czułam jego wzrok. Weszłam do szkoły i zobaczyłam, długi biały korytarz szkolony z wieloma niebieskimi szafkami dla uczniów. Kiedy się tak wpatrywałam na korytarzu pojawiła się starsza pani w siwych włosach idealnie związanych w koka w różowym kombinezonie z kupą papierów. Stara (czyt. dyrektorka) zapewne. -Dzień dobry. -powiedziałam. Postanowiłam na razie być dla niej miła, bo zapewne znając mnie, będę często odwiedzała jej gabinet, przyprowadzana przez nauczycieli. - Dzień dobry. To ty przeniosłaś się do naszej szkoły? -spytała, a ja pokiwałam potwierdzająco. - Nazywasz się Mal Ann Lucyfero? -Tak, proszę pani. - Tak się cieszę! Musisz uzupełnić jeszcze kilka papierów w sprawie swojej teczki. Musisz się udać do pokoju gospodarzy. Pytaj o Nataniela, to główny gospodarz. Z chęcią ci pomoże i powie, co dokładnie masz donieść. -Dobrze, proszę pani. -Idź już do pokoju gospodarzy. - A gdzie to? - Tam -wskazała palcem na drzwi kilka kroków przed nami. -Idź już. Do widzenia. Nawet nie odpowiedziałam, tylko od razu ruszyłam przed siebie. Usłyszałam oddalające się kroki tej kobiety. Zapukałam w drzwi i usłyszałam męski głos mówiący "proszę". Weszłam do pokoju. Był mały, znajdowało się tam jedno biurko, za którym siedział wysoki blondyn w białej koszuli z niebieskim krawatem. Ale sztywniak, jak tak się będzie ubierał na co dzień, to w czym go pochowają. Jedna ściana była cała zapełniona półkami z rożnymi papierami. Na biurku panował istny bajzel. Wszędzie walały się papiery, które chłopak wypełniał. Podniósł głowę i dostrzegłam, że ten blondyn ma złote oczy. Popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się z radością i... z zadowoleniem? Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi. - Szukam Nataniela, głównego gospodarz. Wiesz gdzie jest? -spytałam, trochę szorstkim głosem. Chłopak wstał z krzesła i poszedł w moją stronę. - To ja jestem Nataniel, a ty jesteś nową uczennicą? - Mal Ann Lucyfero. Mów mi Mal -odpowiedziałam i lekko się uśmiechnęłam. - Nataniel Belzebub. Mów mi Nataniel. -wyciągnął do mnie rękę, którą uścisnęłam. - Przyszłaś tutaj uzupełnić swoją teczkę? - Inaczej bym tu nie przychodziła. Co dokładnie mam uzupełnić?- spytałam, bo już chciałam mieć to za sobą. - Poczekaj chwile, gdzieś tu powinna być twoja teczka.- zaczął szukać czegoś na biurku. Nagle wstał z jakimiś papierami, podszedł do mnie i zaczął je czytać. - Musisz jeszcze dostarczyć swoje aktualne zdjęcie i papiery związane z miejscem urodzenia, peselem i tak dalej. Wyjęłam z torby papiery, które dała mi wczoraj mama i swoje zdjęcie. Podałam mu je. - To wszystko? -spytałam z wrednym uśmieszkiem.- Jeżeli to wszystko, to mogę już iść? -znowu zrobiłam ten uśmiech i nie czekając na odpowiedź skierowałam się do drzwi. - Mal ! -zawołał i złapał mnie mocno za ramie. - Puszczaj ! Kto ci pozwolił mnie dotykać?!- wyszarpałam się i odwróciłam do niego z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy. Miał minę zbitego psa. - Co się tak gapisz?! Gdybyś mnie nie złapał, to bym nie krzyczała na ciebie, kretynie! - Przepraszam cię. Nie powinienem cię tak trzymać, wybacz mi.- pokiwałam głową, skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach i uśmiechnęłam się chłodno- Zapomniałem dać ci plan lekcji. Jesteś w klasie 2b ,razem ze mną. - A wiesz, w której jest mój brat? - Koren?- pokiwałam głową. - W 2d. - Aha.- odwróciłam się napięcie, zabrałam mu plan, który trzymał w ręce i kluczyk do szafki i zmierzałam do drzwi. - Cześć.- powiedziałam szorstko po czym wyszłam. Co za palant! Jak śmiał mnie dotykać. Szkoda, że mój brat nie jest ze mną w klasie, no ale cóż. Mówi się trudno. W głowie nadal siedzi mi ten czerwonowłosy buntownik. Czemu ciągle o nim myślę? Nawet go nie znam. I czemu tak na mnie patrzył? Mal!! Ogarnij się! Podeszłam do swojej szafki i ją otworzyłam. O nie! Na szafce są plakaty z Justinem Bieberem. Zastrzelcie mnie. Zaczęłam je zrywać i wyrzucać do kosza. Popatrzyłam na telefon 9:20, zostało mi jeszcze połowę tej lekcji... a huj, pójdę po wkurwiać starą i przy okazji poznam swoją klasę. Ruszyłam w stronę sali 12, gdzie miałam mieć "historie demonów". Ciekawy przedmiot, jestem też ciekawa jakie będą inne. W końcu to szkoła dla demonów. Kiedy weszłam do klasy, nauczycielka akurat opieprzała chłopaka, który siedział w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. To był... czerwonowłosy. Nauczycielka wrzeszczała na niego, a on tylko się na nią patrzył z tym zadziornym uśmieszkiem z założonymi na piersiach rękami. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Popatrzyłam, gdzie jest jakieś wolne miejsce. Zauważyłam, że jest wolne miejsce przy rudej, uśmiechającej się do mnie przyjaźnie dziewczynie. Nie wiem czemu, ale od razu ją polubiłam. Siedziała w przedostatniej ławce, przed buntownikiem, który siedział z białowłosym chłopakiem. Poklepała krzesło obok siebie, gestem zapraszają mnie, abym usiadła obok niej. Popatrzyłam na zdziwioną nauczycielkę, odwróciłam się do niej plecami i z lekkim uśmiechem poszłam w stronę ławki. Zajęłam miejsce obok rudej i rzuciłam, przepraszam, '''w' bardzo elegancki sposób położyłam swoje nogi na mojej części ławki, odchyliłam się na oparcie krzesła, skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach''' 'i popatrzyłam na rudą obok mnie. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie radośnie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i rozejrzałam się po klasie z uśmiechem. Panowała grobowa cisza i wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie. - Co tu tak cicho? -powiedziałam z zadziornym uśmiechem. Nauczycielka dopiero po 5 minutach skapła się, że tu weszłam i spytała lekko zdenerwowana. - A nie znasz takich słów jak "dzień dobry" i "przepraszam"? - Znam, ale nie używam. -uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej. - Nie wiesz, że się tak nie mówi do nauczyciela? -spytała już bardziej wkurwiona. - A pani nie wie, że żeby odezwać się na lekcji należy podnieść rękę i poczekać na pozwolenie? -usłyszałam parsknięcie z tyłu i obok siebie, jakby ktoś chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale nie chciał, by ktoś to usłyszał. Nie odwróciłam się, aby zobaczyć śmiejącą się rudą i czerwonowłosego. - Ty..ty...- nauczycielka była cała czerwona. Musiałam się powstrzymywać, aby nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu. - Co? - Nie mówi się "co?" tylko "słucham?" !- Łał. Jeszcze bardziej ją wkurzyłam. Niewiedziałam, że można kogoś wkurzyć używając dwóch liter. Czyli jednak czegoś w tej szkole uczą. - Niech się pani tak nie złości. -powiedziałam, po czym uśmiechnęłam się wrednie- Złość piękności szkodzi. Nauczycielka się zapowietrzyła. Znowu usłyszałam parsknięcie, tym razem głośniejsze. - Skoro taka jesteś wygadana, to przedstaw się klasie. - Jeśli chcą się dowiedzieć, to mogą przyjść się spytać, a jeśli pani chce się czegoś dowiedzieć, to niech pani grzecznie poprosi. -powiedziałam to, a za sobą usłyszałam ciche "Uuuuuuuu". Nauczycielka znowu się zapowietrzyła, ale spytała. - Jak się nazywasz? - Mal Ann Lucyfero. Jednak dla pani "pani Lucyfero" -nauczycielka prychnęła i zaczęła dalej prowadzić lekcje. Kiedy babka tłumaczyła coś klasie, ruda się do mnie odezwała: - Ale dałaś jej popalić! -powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie. - Dokładnie. Nie będzie mną pomiatać. -wskazałam na babę głową. Nie wiem czemu, ale polubiłam tą dziewczynę. może kiedyś zostaniemy przyjaciółkami. Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę i uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie. - Jestem Mal. - Jestem Iris. Iris Baal. Ale znajomi mówią do mnie Iris, ale mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy tylko znajomymi. Strasznie miło cię poznać. -powiedziała wszystko na jednym wydechu prawie krzycząc i ściskając moją rękę. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie radośnie. - Mi również miło cię poznać. Też mam nadzieję, że będziemy kimś więcej. -szczerze tak myślę. Ja zawsze mówię szczerze i bez ogródek. - Teraz mieszkasz ze swoimi rodzicami prawda? -spojrzała na mnie z nadzieją. Posmutniałam trochę, bo powiedziała "teraz mieszkasz". Spuściłam głowę. Dziewczyna położyła mi na ramieniu rękę. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam w jej zielonych oczach smutne i przepraszające spojrzenie. -Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie chciałam, abyś była smutna. Błagam cię, wybacz mi. -popatrzyłam na nią z zadowoleniem i ulgą. - Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam, głuptasie. Jak mogłabym być na ciebie zła, albo przez ciebie smutna? -popatrzyła na mnie z zaskoczeniem, ulgą i radością. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - A odpowiadają na twoje pytanie, to tak mieszkam z tatą Lucyferem, mamą Diaboliną i starszym bratem. popatrzyła na mnie lekko zdziwiona. - Masz brata? - Korena Jonathana Lucyfera, ale mów mu Koren. - Wiesz, że jesteś sąsiadkami? -spytała z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem i radością. czy ta dziewczyna nie nadużywa endorfiny (hormonu szczęścia (dla niewtajemniczonych)), że jest taka szczęśliwa. - Naprawdę? -spytałam, a ona pokiwała głową - To świetnie. Będę mogła ci wbijać na chatę w środku nocy. -cicho się zaśmiała. - Mam do ciebie pytanie. Masz jakieś plany po szkole? - Nie, a co? -zrobiła się nagle troszkę spięta, widać, że trochę boi się zadać pytanie. - Nie chciałabyś się ze mną spotkać po szkole? -zrobiłam rozgniewaną minę ta skuliła się trochę, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Gdy ją tak zobaczyła, zaśmiałam się, a ona spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - Oczywiście, że się zgadzam -ona uradowana przytuliła mnie, prawie sprawiając, ze wyplułam płuca. - To gdzie pójdziemy ? -spytała. - Słuchaj, moi rodzice wyjechali na 2 tygodnie i mam wolną chatę, no nie licząc brata, ale go pewnie nie będzie, więc będziemy miały spokój. Zgadzasz się? - No jasne a gdzie się spotkamy i o której? - Może o 17:00 przed moim domem, wiesz gdzie mieszkam? - No jasne, to jesteśmy umówione. -uśmiechnęłyśmy się do siebie. Akurat zadzwonił dzwonek. Zauważyłam, że buntownik ciągle się na mnie gapił, mimo tego, że jego koleszka mówił do niego. Wyszłyśmy z klasy i się pożegnałyśmy. Wyszłam na dziedziniec. Gdzie w tym więzieniu zwanym szkołą można zajarać? W końcu zobaczyłam to wielkie drzewo w oddali szkoły (znaczy na jej terenie, ale ze szkoły nikt by nie widział). Usiadłam pod nim i puściłam sobie jakoś piosenkę ''Winged Skull na słuchawkach i zamknęłam oczy. Skierowałam głowę w stronę słońca. Demony się nie opalają, ale chociaż poudaje. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie szturcha i stoi przede mną, zasłaniając mi słońce. Zdjęłam słuchawki z uszu, ale nie otworzyłam oczu. - Won mi stąd, robisz mi cień. -powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. - A pozwoliłem ci siedzieć pod moim drzewem? -odezwał się jakiś męski głos. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam czerwonowłosego. Stał z skrzyżowanymi rekami na piersiach i patrzył na mnie z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego w ten sam sposób. - Nie zauważyłam tutaj twojego imienia. -patrzył na mnie z zamyśleniem. W końcu się odezwał. - Jestem Kastiel Legion. Mów mi Kastiel. -powiedział siadając obok mnie i opierając się o drzewo. - Mal. -odpowiedziałam. - Nieźle załatwiłaś starą, mała. - Nie będzie mi franca mówić, co mam robić, a czego nie. -powiedziałam mu, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Myślałem że jesteś raczej grzeczną dziewczynką. - Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, o których nie wiesz. -uśmiechnęłam się do niego tajemniczo. - Jesteś siostrą Korena? - Brawo, sam do tego doszedłeś? -zapytałam drażliwie. - Dziwi cię to? Macie takie same nazwiska... -nie dokończył bo mu przerwałam. - A może jestem jego żoną, dlatego mamy to samo nazwisko ? -uśmiechnęłam się do niego tajemniczo, a on zrobił zaskoczoną minę i jakby... zazdrosną. Wybuchnęłam śmiechem i uderzyłam go w ramię. - Żartowałam głupolu, jestem jego młodszą siostrą. Tak wugule, to skąd wy się znacie? -uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Znamy się już od kołyski, ale kiedy miał 6 lat, wyprowadził się. - I nie wiedziałeś, że ma siostrę? -uśmiechnął się do mnie wrednie. - Może nie chciał się do ciebie przyznawać. -popatrzyłam na niego z morderczym spojrzeniem, a ten tylko się zaśmiał. Właśnie miałam zamiar mu dogryźć, ale przerwał nam dzwonek. Wszyscy uczniowie obecni na dziedzińcu zaczęli wchodzić do szkoły, oprócz nas. Patrzeliśmy na nich, ale ani ja, ani Kastiel nie ruszyliśmy się z miejsca. Nagle Kas wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę fajek, wyciągnął jednego papierosa i podał mi paczkę. - Chcesz? -powiedział patrząc na mnie. - Nie dzięki. - Myślisz, że to szkodliwe? Jaka grzeczna z ciebie mała dziewczynka. -powiedział uśmiechając się wrednie. Wyjęłam ze swojej torby paczkę fajek i wyciągnęłam jednego. - Dzięki, mam swoje. -powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - No, znowu pokazałaś, że nie jesteś grzeczną uczennicą. -powiedział z uśmiechem. - A nie widziałeś jeszcze wszystkiego. -odpowiedziałam i szukałam zapalniczki w torbie.- Cholera, masz ognia? - Jasne. Masz. -odpaliłam papierosa od jego zapalniczki. Zaciągnęłam się papierosem i wypuściłam dym z ust. Kastiel zrobił to samo. Popatrzyłam na jego koszulkę z logiem Winged Skull. jakie to dziwne, że jesteśmy do siebie tacy podobni. - Na co się tak gapisz? -spytał z pół zamkniętymi oczami, wypuszczając dym z ust. Popatrzył na mnie, aż przeszedł mnie miły dreszcz. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego życzliwie. - Widzę, że też jesteś fanem Winged Skull, a już myślałam, że jestem jedyna. - A widzisz, nie jesteś sama. -popatrzyliśmy na siebie i zaczęliśmy śmiać, przepychać, przedrzeźniać i droczyć. Tak dobrze mi się z nim rozmawia. Bardzo go polubiłam, a on chyba mnie też. Dowiedziałam, że tez lubi czerwony, czarny. Jest buntownikiem i gra w zespole, który tworzy ze swoim przyjacielem Lysandrem. Gra na gitarze elektrycznej. Ale jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Popatrzyłam na zegarek w telefonie. Jest już połowa lekcji. Wstałam z trawy. On popatrzył na mnie dziwnie i powiedział. - Mała co robisz? - Idziemy na lekcje. - Co?! Dlaczego?! -siedział z wyprostowanymi nogami, a ja stanęłam pomiędzy jego nogami, aby nie mógł wstać i schyliłam się, nadal stojąc i popatrzyłam jemu w oczy. Może mi się wydawało, ale błyszczały. Mają taki piękny ciemnoczekoladowy kolor. Powiedziałam szeptem. - A nie chcesz po wkurwiać starej? -on się uśmiechnął w taki sposób, że aż przeszły mnie miłe dreszcze. - Chciałbym ją po wkurwiać, ale jeszcze bardziej chciałbym po wkurwiać tego idiotę gospodarza. -odpowiedział. - No chodź, po wkurzamy Srajtanielka na lekcji, gdy będziemy wkurzać jego mętorke wiedzy bezużytecznej. On się zaśmiał i uśmiechnął się do mnie życzliwie, jakbym dała mu jego wymarzony prezent. Odsunęłam się, by mógł wstać. Wstał i poszliśmy w stronę szkoły. - Widziałaś się już z tym gospodarzem? -spytał. - Tak, straszny z niego sztywniak. W życiu nie widziałam większego palanta. Jak tak się będzie ubierał na co dzień, to w czym go pochowają. -powiedziałam, a on wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nadepnął ci na odcisk? -spytał z uśmiechem. Skrzywiłam się i opuściłam głowę, przypominając sobie jak mnie złapał w gabinecie. Wybuchnęłam wtedy gniewem, bo właśnie tak łapał mnie mój "opiekun" kiedy chciał mnie krzywdzić, na rożne sposoby. Myślałam, że już zapomniałam o tym, ale tego pewnie nie wymarzę z pamięci. - Hej mała? -poczułam na ramieniu rękę Kastiela, obrócił mnie w swoją stronę, zatrzymując, bo cały czas szłam, ale nie podniosłam na niego wzroku. -Wszystko gra? -popatrzyłam na niego i kiwnęłam głową i znowu spuściłam głowę. -Zrobił ci coś w tym gabinecie? -powiedział podnosząc mój podbródek i patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. W jego oczach zobaczyłam strach, gniew i... troskę? Chyba pierwszy raz to u niego zobaczyłam. - Nic mi nie zrobił, tylko mnie wkurzył. Mało co, a by w zęby nie dostał. -uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on również się uśmiechnął. Wyszłam z jego objęć i szliśmy dalej. - Trzeba mu było przywalić. - Inaczej nie moglibyśmy go wkurzać w szkole. -uśmiechnęłam się. Poszliśmy do klasy. Kiedy weszliśmy, głośno się śmialiśmy. Wszystkie twarze skierowały się na nas. Rzuciłam okiem na klasę. W trzeciej ławce siedziała blondyna, która patrzyła, to na mnie, to na Kastiela. Kiedy wracała do mnie wzrokiem, próbowała mnie nim zabić, tak samo jak dwie dziewczyny. Jedna Azjatka, siedziała obok niej i jedna z końskim ogonem za nimi. Popatrzyłam na resztę klasy. W pierwszej ławce zobaczyłam, nie kogo innego tylko... Nataniela hahaha. W przedostatniej ławce zobaczyłam Iris machająca ukradkiem do mnie i uśmiechającą się do mnie przyjaźnie. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie z Kastielem, popatrzyliśmy na zdumioną nauczycielkę i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Kiedy przechodziliśmy obok Nataniela, popatrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. On patrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem i ze złością. Jakby chciał mi powiedzieć " nie zadawaj się z nim, nie pozwolę na to". Podeszłam do ławki i usiadłam obok Iris. Nauczycielka wróciła do prowadzenia lekcji. Iris ciągle patrzyła, to na mnie, to na Kastiela i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechała. O co jej chodzi? - Hej. -powiedziałam - No hej. -powiedziała z tajemniczym, radosnym i flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. - Co się tak uśmiechasz? - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego przyszliście razem -wskazała głową na Kasa i jeszcze bardziej się wyszczerzyła. - Czemu miałoby być to dziwne? - Nie było was przez połowę lekcji i przyszliście razem, śmiejąc się, jakbyście się dobrze znali, więc stwierdzam, że przez ten czas byłaś razem z moim kuzynem. - jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła. - Kastiel to twój kuzyn? - Tak. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Jesteśmy bardzo zżyci, bo jego rodzice często wyjeżdżają, a on nie lubi być samotny, więc często się z nim widuje. -powiedziała. Omiotła spojrzeniem po klasie i zaczęła chichotać. Popatrzyłam na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Z czego się tak chichrasz? -ta popatrzyła na mnie i zaczęła się uspokajać. - Śmieję się z reakcji Amber na to, jak zobaczyła ciebie wchodzącą razem z Kasem do klasy. - Oni raczej nie są razem. -powiedziałam. - Skąd to wiesz ? -lekko się zdziwiła. Popatrzyłam na nią z podniesioną brwią. - Kastiel chodzący z takim nadętym plastikiem? Serio? -ona się zaśmiała. - No tak, ale ona się kocha w Kastielu już od podstawówki i wkurza się na każdą, która zbliża się do Kastiela. - Dlaczego? - Bo, według niej, Kastiel jest jej. -powiedziała z grymasem patrząc na tą siksę, teraz gapiącą się, to na mnie, to Iris i Kastiela. - Co za idiotka -powiedziałam. Odwróciłam się do niej i uśmiechnęłam się wrednie, a siksa jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała na twarzy. - No właśnie, ale to u nich rodzinne. - U jakich "nich" ? -spytałam nic nie rozumiejąc. - Amber jest siostrą Nataniela. -popatrzyłam na nią ze zrozumieniem. - Czyli tępa siksa Amber jest siostrą sztywnego pana gospodarza? To już jest jasne. -zaśmiałyśmy się i zaczęłyśmy luźno rozmawiać. Zadzwonił dzwonek, spakowałyśmy się i wyszłyśmy z klasy. Skończyły się już lekcje, ale Iris mówiła, że musi coś zrobić, więc się rozstałyśmy. Przeszłam się po holu i nagle poczułam lekkie ukłucie na plecach. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam uśmiechającego się do mnie chłopaka. Przytuliłam go, a on mnie objął. - Cześć Mal. - Cześć braciszku. -odsunęłam się od niego i przybrałam naburmuszoną minę. Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - Co się stało młoda? -położył mi rękę na ramieniu i uniósł mój podbródek. Popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem i udawałam zrozpaczoną, ale w środku tarzałam się ze śmiechu. Zaczęłam mówić piskliwym głosem. - Dlaczego sobie wyszedłeś z domu? Chciałam iść z tobą do szkoły, a ty sobie poszedłeś be zemnie. Wiesz co ja czuję? To jest niewybaczalne -tupnęłam noga i popatrzyłam na niego. On popatrzył na mnie z przepraszającą miną. po chwili się zaśmialiśmy. Poczochrał mnie po włosach i mocno objął. - Jak ja ciebie nienawidzę siostrzyczko -powiedział z rozbawieniem. - Ja ciebie tez -powiedziałam z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Ale też cie kocham siostrzyczko. - A ja ciebie nie, braciszku -powiedziałam i odsunęłam się od niego i zaśmialiśmy się. - Ale jesteś wredna. -powiedział, obejmują mnie ramieniem. - Uczyłam się od ciebie. -uśmiechnęłam się do niego- A tak w ogóle, dzisiaj przychodzi do mnie koleżanka i masz być grzeczny. - Co to za koleżanka. - Iris Baal, ale raczej jej nie znasz. -powiedziałam, a on zrobił zamyśloną minę. -Co? - Zaprzyjaźniłaś się z kuzynką Kastiela? -teraz to ja spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Znasz go? -uśmiechnął się z dumą. -Byliśmy przyjaciółmi do 6 roku życia, ale się przeprowadziliśmy i nie mogliśmy utrzymywać kontaktu. Ale teraz naprawiamy nasze relacje i właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć, ze wpadnie do nas z kumplem Lysandrem. -umilkł, a potem dodał -wydaje mi się, ale chyba jesteście w tej samej klasie. -Zgadza się. Niezłe z niego ziółko. Kiedy przyszłam na pierwsza lekcje, dostawał opiernicz od nauczycielki. -Zawsze był typem buntownika -popatrzył na mnie i uśmiechnął się zadowolony -pasujecie do siebie. -uderzyłam go lekko w ramię, a ten zaczął się śmiać. - To nie jest kurwa śmieszne! -krzyknęłam - Dobra, uspokój się bo ci żyłka pęknie. -zaśmiał się i mnie przytulił. -To widzimy się w domu, młoda, trzymaj się. -powiedział i zaczął się oddalać. nagle obrócił się w moją stronę i powiedział. -Naprawdę byłaby z was dobra para. -popatrzyłam na niego, mordując go wzrokiem na co uniósł ręce w górę, gestem pokazując, że się poddaje. Poszedł w swoja stronę, a do mnie podbiegła Iris i mocno mnie przytuliła, prawie dusząc. -Mal, tak się stęskniłam! -krzyczała, dusząc mnie swoim uściskiem. - Jeny Iris po pierwsze: czy możesz mnie tak nie dusić? -powiedziałam, a Iris odsunęła się ode mnie lekko zarumieniona. -Po drugie: nie widziałyśmy się 15 minut. A tak w ogóle, to co miałaś do zrobienia? -powiedziałam, a za plecami Iris zobaczyłam dwóch, wysokich chłopaków. Byli do siebie trochę podobni, ale nie za bardzo. Jeden z nich miał strasznie kolorowe ubrania, niebieskie oczy i różowe oczy. Ten drugi miał czarne włosy, fioletowe oczy i zwykłe ubrania. Obaj uśmiechali się do mnie życzliwie. Podeszli do nas. -To jest Alexy. -powiedziała Iris pokazując ręką na niebieskowłosego. ten wytrzeszczył się do mnie. - A to Armin, jego brat bliźniak. -wskazała ręka na fioletowookiego. Ten uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Hej, jestem Alexy. -powiedział chłopak, wyciągając do mnie rękę. - Mal -odpowiedziałam i uścisnęłam jego rękę. Podszedł do nas czarnowłosy. - Armin -zrobił, to co brat. - Mal -odpowiedziałam. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze trochę, a potem poszłam do mojej szafki. Kiedy zamykałam szafkę, zobaczyłam ta czerwoną małpę, opierającą się o szafki, z skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi. Patrzył na mnie. Zrobiłam ta samą pozę i spojrzałam na niego. - Co jest? -spytałam - Co robisz? - Zamierzam opuścić to miejsce kaźni, zwane szkołą. -powiedziałam ,a ten się zaśmiał. - Ten kretyn pokazał ci szkołę? -powiedział i wskazał głową na pokój gospodarzy. - Nie. -uśmiechnął się. - Chodź. Pokarze ci czadowe miejsce. -Powiedział to i ruszył w kierunku dziedzińca, a ja za nim. - A jeżeli będę żałowała, że z tobą poszłam? -spytałam. - Nie będziesz niczego żałować - powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się do mnie. Poszliśmy na tyły szkoły i znaleźliśmy się przed klatką schodową z tabliczką "wejście TYLKO dla personelu". Kastiel wyciągnął klucze i przekręcił zamek w drzwiach. Zachichotałam. - Z czego się śmiejesz? -spytał, patrząc na mnie zdziwiony. - Niewiedziałam, że tu pracujesz. -pokazałam na tabliczkę i klucze w jego ręku. Parsknął śmiechem. - "Pożyczyłem" te klucze od naszego dobrego przyjaciela gospodarza. -Wnioskuję, ze Nataniel nie ma pojęcia o tym "pożyczeniu"? -uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i weszliśmy do środka. Szliśmy w górę, aż przestałam się orientować na którym piętrze jesteśmy. Kas zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami, o zbawco. Złapał za klamkę i odwrócił się w moja stronę. - Zamknij oczy. -polecił. - Chcesz mnie zabić? - To niespodzianka. -uśmiechnął się. Zamknęłam posłusznie oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęłam. Usłyszałam, że drzwi się otworzyły i że czyjeś ręce delikatnie zakrywają mi oczy. Wiedziałam, ze to Kastiel. Jakie on ma delikatne dłonie. Zaczął mnie delikatnie prowadzić. Wyszliśmy z klatki na świeże powietrze. Delikatnie położyłam swoje dłonie na jego, próbując je ostrożnie ściągnąć, żeby coś zobaczyć, ale on bardziej się do mnie przybliżył i wyszeptał mi do ucha: - Nie otwieraj oczu. -przestałam się z nim siłować, ale nie opuściłam dłoń z jego. Kas nagle stanął. - Już? -spytałam. - Już. -opuścił ręce. Otworzyłam oczy i oniemiałam z wrażenia. Byliśmy na dachu liceum i patrzyliśmy na nasze miasto. Zobaczyłam rezydencje demonów (każdy ród demonów ma swoją rezydencje). Zobaczyłam swoją i muszę przyznać, że była trochę bardziej bogatsza od innych. Widziałam też centrum handlowe, sklepy, park i inne miejsca. Popatrzyłam się na Kastiela. Opierał się bokiem o drzwi i patrzył na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Podeszłam do niego. - Dziękuje. Jednak się nie rozczarowałam. - Mówiłem. Czasem tu przychodzę, kiedy się wkurzę, ale przychodzę tu też żeby odpocząć. To miejsce mnie relaksuje. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze trochę, siedząc obok siebie na dachu. Po jakimś czasie wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Kastiel zaproponował, żeby mnie odprowadzić. Okazało się, że Kastiel mieszka dom dalej od mojego. Pożegnaliśmy się przed moim domem i ruszyliśmy każdy w swoją stronę. Weszłam do domu rozmyślając nad dzisiejszym dniem i o niedługiej wizycie w moim domu rudowłosej. Cześć wszystkim. Sory, że dodawałam ten rozdział w kawałkach, ale mam małe problemy, no i tak wyszło ;C. Następne rozdziały, będę już dodawać w całości. Wielkie dzięki za komentarze, bardzo podnoszą na duchu i za ocenianie. Mam jeszcze taką małą prośbę. W komentarzach możecie pisać, co myślicie o opowiadaniu (tylko szczerze) i co ewentualnie mogę poprawić? ,ponieważ to moje pierwsze opowiadanie i nie mam wprawy. Jak chcecie, możecie też pisać, co się wam w nim podoba i pomysły na kolejny rozdział. Pozdrawiam wszystkich ;* <3. Weszłam do domu. Poszłam do swojego pokoju i rzuciłam swoją torbę na podłogę, a sama usiadłam na krześle. Mimo, że byłam zwolniona ze wszystkich dzisiejszych lekcji, to i tak na niektóre poszłam, żeby po wkurzać nauczycieli i poznać moją klasę. Teraz jestem padnięta, no ale cóż. Trzeba się przygotować na wizytę Iris. Poszłam do łazienki. Zmyłam makijaż i wzięłam szybki prysznic. Owinięta ręcznikiem, z turbanem na głowie weszłam do mojej garderoby. Wygrzebałam z niej czarną koszulkę z czerwonym napisem "I am evil" z wycięciami po bokach, więc było widać mój czarny stanik. Znalazłam jeszcze ciemnoczerwone, jeansowe, poszarpane spodenki. Idealnie. Jeszcze do tego czarne trampki. Wzięłam zestaw i wróciłam do łazienki. Założyłam komplet, a włosy związałam w wysokiego kucyka. Spojrzałam na zegarek 16:10. Za 50 minut przychodzi Iris, a ja nie mam co robić. Niedaleko domu jest park. Postanowiłam się do niego przejść. Założyłam swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i wyszłam z domu. Po 5 minutach doszłam do parku. Był naprawdę piękny. Jeszcze piękniej wygląda pewnie wiosną, nie wiem, ponieważ teraz mamy późne lato. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwało mnie lekkie tracenie mojej nogi. Spuściłam wzrok i zobaczyłam, siedzącego u moich stóp, dużego owczarka francuskiego, łaszącego się do mnie. Pies był cały czarny, gdzieniegdzie brązowy. Kiedy się zorientował, że zwróciłam na niego uwagę, zaczął machać ogonem i lizać moją rękę. - Chcesz, żebym cię pogłaskała? -spytałam, na co czworonóg jeszcze bardziej się ucieszył. Kucnęłam przed nim i zaczęłam go głaskać. Po chwili pies położył się na plecach i wystawił łapki do góry. - Podobają ci się pieszczoty, lizusie? - zaśmiałam się, a ten w odpowiedzi szczeknął wesoło. Zaczęłam go głaskać, śmiejąc się. Pies zaczął ruszać tylnią łapką z zadowolenia. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos. - Demon! Do nogi! -krzyknął chłopak. Popatrzyłam do góry i zobaczyłam Kasa, trzymającego smycz. Pies wstał i popatrzył na niego, potem na mnie i usiadł koło mnie. - On chyba woli mnie. -zaśmiałam się. Zaczęłam znowu głaskać psa, a on przewrócił się na plecy, skulił łapki i zaczął ruszać tylnią łapką. Kastiel patrzył na nas zaskoczony. - Zepsułaś mi psa. - On chyba lubi pieszczoty, tak jak jego pan. -powiedziałam z wrednym uśmiechem. - Taa, jasne. - Jak się wabi? - Demon. - Demon? Groźnie. -powiedziałam, przestając głaskać psa. - Tak miało być. -uśmiechnął się dumnie. - Niby ma groźne imię i wygląd, ale w środku jest pieszczochem i na dodatek jest taki słodki. -ostatnią część zdania powiedziałam bardzo przesłodzonym głosem. - Jak ty to robisz? - Co? - Demon nie lubi sam przebywać z obcymi. Robi się wtedy nerwowy i niespokojny. Sam do ciebie przybiegł, słucha się ciebie i się do ciebie łasi, a on tego nigdy nie robi. Jak ty to robisz? Zawsze jest agresywny i niebezpieczny, a przy tobie jest potulny i grzeczny. Jak? -uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo. - To dar. -prychnął. - Demon, do nogi! -powiedział. Pies wstał i popatrzył się na mnie. - Demon! Do pana. -powiedziałam, a pies schował ogon pod siebie i podszedł do Kasa. Ten zapiął mu smycz i popatrzył na mnie. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Wyglądasz jakbyś lubiła psy. Chcesz pójść ze mną i Demonem na spacer? - Chciałabym, ale o 17:00 przychodzi do mnie Iris, więc muszę już iść. - To ja z Demonem odprowadzimy cię. Też chciałem już wracać, tylko ktoś mi uciekł. -ostatnią część zdania powiedział, patrząc na psa. Podał mi rękę i pomógł mi wstać. Zdziwiłam się jego propozycją, ale bardzo mi się spodobałam. Nie wiem czemu, ale chcę z nim spędzić trochę czasu poza szkołą. Szliśmy jakieś kilka minut, ciągle rozmawiając, przedrzeźniając się i lekko popychając. Strasznie się przy tym śmialiśmy. Już dawno nie czułam się tak dobrze z kimkolwiek. Demon postanowił przyłączyć się do naszych przepychanek. Skoczył na mnie od tyłu, kiedy go nie widziałam. Runęłam na ziemię. Kiedy podniosłam wzrok, zobaczyłam przede mną Kastiela. Na jego twarzy było widać przerażenie i troskę. Za nim zobaczyłam Demona, który patrzył na mnie ze skruchą, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Błagam, wybacz mi. Bardzo cię lubię i chciałem się tylko pobawić, wybacz mi". Spojrzałam na swoje kolano. Było zadrapane i trochę bolało. - Nic ci nie jest? -spytał Kas, wyciągając do mnie rękę i pomógł mi wstać. - Nic, tylko zadrapałam kolano. -przykleił mi plaster na kolano. - Dzięki. -uśmiechnęłam się do niego życzliwie. - Nie ma sprawy. -odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Demon zaczął się do mnie zbliżać ze skruchą i stanął przede mną. - Odsuń się od niej! -krzyknął na niego Kas- Już dość jej zrobiłeś. Schyliłam się do psiaka i pogłaskałam go po łepetynie. - Och, przestań już na niego krzyczeć. Chyba już zrozumiał swój błąd, prawda łobuzie? - Hau! Hau! -szczeknął uradowany i zaczął lizać moja dłoń. Zaczęłam go pieścić po policzku. - Stary, jakie ty masz pieszczoty. Zazdroszczę ci. - Tez chcesz? -zapytałam Kasa z rozbawiona miną. Uśmiechnął się. - No jasne. -zaśmiał się. Podeszłam do niego i pogłaskałam go po policzku. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ten gest sprawił, że przeszły mnie znowu te przyjemne dreszcze. Spojrzałam w jego ciemnoczekoladowe oczy, które patrzyły na mnie takim czułym wzrokiem. Jego oczy były wpatrzone we mnie, jakby zapomniały o całym świecie. Ja również nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego oczy mnie zahipnotyzowały. Nie widziałam nic poza nim. Jednak tę wymianę spojrzeń przerwało nam szczekanie Demona. Oderwaliśmy od siebie wzrok, po czym Kastiel odprowadził mnie do domu. Pożegnałam się z psem i chłopakiem. Kiedy widziałam jak odchodzi, poczułam jakieś ukłucie w sercu. Jednak odwrócił się i pomachał mi ręką. Odmachałam mu i weszłam do domu. Zamknęłam drzwi i zobaczyłam, że na zegarku jest 16:55, a miałam być tam tylko chwilę. Usiadłam na kanapie i rozmyślałam nad tym, co się stało w parku. Dlaczego jego spojrzenie tak na mnie podziałało i dlaczego ja nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku? Przecież znam go jeden dzień. Nie mogłam się w nim tak szybko zakochać, chociaż? Bardzo mi się podobał jego wizerunek, sposób bycia i jego wygląd. Te jego ognistoczerwone włosy bardzo mi się podobają i te jego ciemnoczekoladowe oczy. Bardzo mnie on intryguje. Nie wiem czy jestem w nim zakochany lub zauroczona, ale bardzo dobrze się czuje, gdy z nim jestem. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwało mnie głośne pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Iris z wyciągniętymi rękami w moją stronę. - Mal! -krzyknęła. - Iris! -odkrzyknęłam i rzuciłyśmy się sobie w objęcia. - Tak się za tobą stęskniłam Mal. -powiedziała, wtulając głowę w moje włosy. - Ja za tobą też. -powiedziałam, jeszcze mocniej ją obejmując. -Wejdźmy do środka. Kiedy zamknęłam drzwi, weszłyśmy do salonu. Był duży, połączony z jadalnią. Znajdowały się tam kręte schody na wyższe piętra. Ściany były pomalowane na jasny szary i ciemniejszy szary. - Wow! Jaki ty masz przepiękny dom. Moja rezydencja jest znacznie mniejsza od twojej. -mówiła z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby się bała, że to zaraz zniknie. - Przestań tak mówić, zawstydzasz mnie. -zaśmiałyśmy się. -Chcesz coś do picia?- spytałam, gdy weszłyśmy do kuchni. - Masz sok pomarańczowy? -spytała i otworzyła lodówkę. - Olej ten sok, dawaj ze mną wudżitsu. -wyrwałam jej karton z sokiem. Zaczęłyśmy się głośno śmiać. Nalałam do dwóch szklanek sok i jedną z nich dałam dziewczynie. - Idziemy do mnie, czy chcesz zostać w salonie? -spytałam, a dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła, robiąc kompletnego banana na twarzy. - No jasne, że do ciebie. Pobuszuje ci trochę po pokoju i w garderobie. Zobaczę, w co się ubierasz. -uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie, ciągnąc mnie za rękę w kierunku schodów. - Panie, miej mnie w opiece. -powiedziałam, a Iris tylko lekko uścisnęła moją rękę, próbując mnie pocieszyć. - Nie martw się, nie zrobię ci bajzlu. -uśmiechnęłam się. Doszłyśmy na górę i stanęłyśmy w trochę długim korytarzu. - Prowadź. -powiedziała Iris. Szłyśmy korytarzem, mijając wiele drzwi. Minęłyśmy sypialnię z łaźenką należącą do moich rodziców. - To jest pokój mojego starszego brata. -powiedziałam, a Iris się zatrzymała z zaskoczoną miną. -Coś się stało? -spytałam, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. - Nic nie mówiłaś, że masz brata. - Nazywa się Koren Jonathan Lucyfero, ale każdy mówi na niego Koren. - On nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, że... - ...Że wparujesz do jego pokoju w poszukiwaniu jego zdjęć bez koszulki? -powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. Prychnęła i walnęła mnie w ramię. - Dobra, chodź. Dokończymy te rozmowę w najważniejszym, jak na razie, dla ciebie pokoju w tym domu. -powiedziałam z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona. - Dlaczego "na razie"? - No, kiedy zostaniesz moją szwagierką, to znaczną część czasu będziesz spędzać u mojego brata w pokoju. -znowu mnie walnęła, cała czerwona na twarzy. Zaśmiałyśmy się i zaczęłyśmy przechodzić obok pokoi gościnnych (4). - Mam już dla ciebie idealne przezwisko -powiedziała. Popatrzyłam na nią pytająco. -Diabełek. -uśmiechnęłyśmy się. - Podoba mi się. Dotarłyśmy do mojego pokoju. Otworzyłam drzwi. Iris wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała dostać zawału z zachwytu. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i usiadła na moim łóżku. Usiadłam obok niej. - Mam tylko jedno słowo o twoim pokoju. WOW! -zaśmiałam się. - Nie przesadzajmy... -zaczęłam, ale dziewczyna mi przerwała. - Nie przesadzajmy? Diabełku, to pokój MARZEŃ. Nigdy nie myślałam, że zobaczę takie cudo, a tu proszę. -złapała mnie za rękę i popatrzyła głęboko w oczy. -Mal? - Tak? - Błagam, ADOPTUJ mnie. -dostałyśmy głupawki i zaczęłyśmy tarzać się po łóżku. Kiedy się uspokoiłyśmy, usiadłyśmy z powrotem na łóżku. Iris popatrzyła w stronę garderoby. - Śmiało. Przecież nic ci nie zrobię, jeżeli tam wejdziesz. - Naprawdę mogę? -spytała niedowierzając. - Jasne. -uśmiechnęłam się. Iris objęła mnie uradowana. Wskoczyła do szafy. - O ja nie mogę! Mal, pozwól mi to zabrać. -mówiła, a ja śmiałam się. Wyszła z garderoby i usiadła obok mnie. - Masz świetnie wyposażoną garderobę, ale mam pytanko. -powiedziała. - Wal. - W czym pójdziesz na bal wiktoriański? - Na co? - Na bal wiktoriański. Nie wiedziałaś o nim? -pomachałam przecząco głową. -Co roku organizują w szkole bal wiktoriański. Chłopcy zapraszają dziewczyny. Jest obowiązek ubrania się w strój z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Dziewczyny muszą mieć suknie. - Nie mogą być krótkie sukienki, tak do kolana? - Nie. Bal odbędzie się za tydzień, więc pojutrze idziemy na zakupy. -powiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem - Nie słyszę żadnych sprzeciwów. - Nawet nie zamierzam. Chętnie się z tobą przejdę na zakupy, ale tobie też coś znajdziemy. - Okej. Zobaczysz, będziemy wyglądać nie-ziem-sko. Będzie świetnie, zobaczysz. -poklepała mnie po ramieniu. - Na pewno, ale martwię się, że nikt mnie nie zaprosi. -na te słowa ruda mocno uderzyła mnie poduszką w głowę. Zabolało. -Ała! - Głupia jesteś?! Nikt cię nie zaprosi? Głupoty gadasz. - No tak,, nikt mnie nie zaprosi, bo jestem nowa i... - ...i wywarłaś na nas świetne wrażenie. -popatrzyła się na mnie z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. -Wydaje mi się, że spodobałaś się niektórym chłopakom z klasy. - Tak sądzisz? - No pewnie. Kiedy weszłaś z Kasem do klasy, Nataniel patrzył na niego bardziej nienawistnym wzrokiem niż zwykle i tak jakby chciał powiedzieć "przestań się wokół niej kręcić, ona jest moja". -prychnęłam. - Dobrze, ale to Nataniel, co nie oznacza, że inni chłopcy... - A Kastiel? -spytała. Chyba serce mi stanie. - Co Kastiel? - Kiedy weszłaś na samym początku do klasy, nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku. -uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa. - Ale... - Widziałam, jak patrzycie na siebie przed lekcjami na dziedzińcu. Stał pod drzewem razem z Lysandrem i jakimś super ciachem, ale patrzył na ciebie i to takim wzrokiem, jakiego u niego nigdy nie widziałam. Ty tez na niego tak patrzyłaś. Nie mogliście oderwać od siebie wzroku. -uśmiechnęła się, jakby tamta sytuacja bardzo ją uszczęśliwiła. Zaśmiałam się. - Z czego się śmiejesz? - Powiedziałaś z "super ciachem"? - Tak. W sumie to mogłabyś z nim pójść. - Uwierz, nie mogę -krztusiłam się ze śmiechu. - Dlaczego? Jesteś piękna, a on przystojny, więc takie ciacho na pewno się ciebie spyta, więc czemu nie? - Bo to " super ciacho " to właśnie mój brat Koren. - N-naprawdę? -zrobiła się cała czerwona. Poklepałam ją po ramieniu. - Ktoś już ciebie zaprosił? -spytałam - W tamtym roku byłam z Alexym, ale powiedział,że w tym roku mu się nie chce. -rozejrzała się po pokoju. -Nie wiedziałam, że grasz. -pokazała na moją wiszącą gitarę elektryczną. - Uwielbiam grać. Jestem fanką rocka. -gadałyśmy jeszcze do 19:30. Potem Iris musiała już wracać. Odprowadziłam ją do drzwi, uścisnęłyśmy się na pożegnanie i każda poszła w swoją stronę. Wróciłam do swojego pokoju, wzięłam gitarę elektryczną i zeszłam z nią do salonu. Usiadłam pod ścianą na dywanie i zaczęłam grac, zatapiając się w dźwiękach instrumentu. Kiedy skończyłam grać, ktoś się odezwał. - Bardzo pięknie grasz. -odskoczyłam przestraszona. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam białowłosego, wysokiego chłopaka z dwukolorowymi oczami.- Wybacz, że cię wystraszyłem. -uśmiechnął się do mnie życzliwie. Ubrania miał w stylu wiktoriańskim.- Jestem Lysander. - Jestem Mal, miło poznać. - Wstałam z podłogi. podeszłam do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. - Mi również miło. -ujął moją dłoń, przyłożył ją do swoich ust i pocałował. Co za dżentelmen. - O, widzę, że już się poznaliście. -Do pokoju wszedł Koren, a za nim Kas. Moje serce podskoczyło na widok czerwonowłosego. Przytuliłam się z bratem, przywitałam się z czerwonowłosym i usiedliśmy w salonie. Ja z bratem na kanapie, Kas naprzeciwko mnie, a Lys w fotelu. Wzięłam gitarę na kolana, żeby mój brat mógł usiąść. - Jak tam twoje kolano? -spytał buntownik z obojętna mina, ale w jego oczach zobaczyłam troskę. - Co się stało? -spytał Koren z niepokojem w głosie zwracając się do mnie. - Przewróciłam się i zdarłam kolano, a Kastiel je opatrzył -uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaków, próbując ich uspokoić. -Już jest dobrze. -Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się i zwrócił uwagę na gitarę na moich kolanach. - Grasz? -spytał. - Muzyka to moja pasja, a moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest rock. - Proszę, proszę. Mal, wiesz co dobre. -uśmiechnął się zadziornie. -Masz rogatą duszę mała. -mrugnął do mnie, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego flirciarsko. Koren zaczął się śmiać, obejmując mnie ramieniem i poczochrał mnie po włosach. - Mnie to mówisz stary? -powiedział do buntownika. - Ona wygląda na miłą, ale charakter ma iście szatański i niestety użeram się z nią 16 lat. -popatrzyłam na niego groźnie i pogroziłam mu palcem. - Jeszcze jedna taka głupia uwaga, a nie dożyjesz kolejnego dnia. -usłyszałam jak Lysander śmieje się z Kastielem. - Dobra, już dobra Mal. Uspokój się. Zagraj nam coś. - No właśnie. -poparł go buntownik. -Pokaż mała, co potrafisz. - A ty Lys? - Z miłą chęcią posłucham. -wzięłam gitarę i zaczęłam coś grać, kompletnie zatapiając się w muzyce. Czułam, jak kostka w mojej dłoń drga, po dotknięciu strun. Czułam też rękę przesuwającą się w dół i w górę gryfa. Kiedy skończyłam grać, popatrzyłam się na twarze mojej widowni. Koren patrzył się na mnie z dumą, Kastiel z lekkim zdziwieniem i zadowoleniem, a Lys patrzył na mnie z zainteresowaniem. - Nieźle grasz. -przyznał Kas. -Nawet bardziej niż nieźle. -uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Kas mnie pochwalił. SZOK. - Pięknie grasz. -powiedział szczerze Lysander, uśmiechając się i klaszcząc w dłonie. - Nie mówiłem, że jest najlepsza? -powiedział dumnie Koren, wypinając pierś i obejmując mnie ramieniem. - Ale i tak nie dorównuje mi w grze -powiedział Kastiel z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Kastiel... -zaczął Lys, ale mu przerwałam. - On ma rację. -spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni. -Nie dorównuje mu. -uśmiechnęłam się do buntownika łobuzersko. - Ja go przewyższam. -wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, ale buntownik udawał obrażonego. Wystawiłam w jego stronę język. On prychnął rozbawiony i zaczął się z nami śmiać. Okazało się, że Lys pisze piosenki i je śpiewa, a Kastiel układa melodię i gra na gitarze elektrycznej. Rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy, ale cały czas czułam na sobie spojrzenie czerwonowłosego. Doszła godzina 21:30 i chłopcy musieli się zbierać. Pożegnaliśmy się, zjadłam razem z Korenem kolacje i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Powiesiłam swoją gitarę na ścianę i przebrałam się w piżamę, składającą się z szarej podkoszulki z wąskimi ramiączkami i krótkich, ciemnogranatowych spodenkach. Runęłam na łóżko i zasnęłam, rozmyślając nad dzisiejszym dniem. Wstałam o 6:45. Wzięłam komplet ubrań (później wstawię fotkę) i poszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam gorącą kąpiel i założyłam swój struj. Lekko podmalowałam oko i usta, a włosy delikatnie rozczesałam. Wyszłam z łazienki i pościeliłam łóżko. Przypomniałam sobie moją wczorajszą rozmowę z Iris o chłopakach. Zeszłam do kuchni i spojrzałam na tarcze zegara, 7:15. Zrobiłam sobie płatki na mleku i usiadłam przy stole w jadalni. Założyłam swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, wzięłam torbę z zeszytami i innymi rzeczami i wyszłam z domu. Zamknęłam drzwi i ruszyłam w kierunku szkoły. Miałam jeszcze pół godziny do lekcji, więc postanowiłam pójść do sklepu po fajki. O 7:50 byłam już na dziedzińcu. Nie widziałam tam Kastiela. Pewnie nie przyjdzie na pierwszą lekcję. Cały on. Już miałam wchodzić do szkoły, gdy poczułam, że ktoś chwyta moją dłoń, ale nie zdążyłam się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć twarz. - Mal -Nie. Tylko nie ten głos. Cześć. Nie wiem czy rozdziały mają być trochę krótsze, czy dłuższe? Napiszcie mi w komentarzu, i taki mały konkursik (bez nagród (sory :C)). Jak myślicie, kto złapał Mal za rękę? Piszcie w komentarzach. Powodzenia. Nie wiem kiedy kolejny rozdział. Zależy od weny, ale jadę jeszcze na tygodniowy biwak i prawdopodobnie przez tydzień nic nie dodam, ale spokojnie. Na wyjeździe będę też tworzyć, więc rozdział powinien się pojawić za dwa tygodnie. Pozdrawiam czytelników i moją przyjaciółkę Natkę <3 Rozdział 3 - Mal.- Nie. Tylko nie ten głos. Dobrze wiedziałam, czyją twarz zobaczę, jeśli się odwrócę, a tak bardzo nie chciałam oglądać tej twarzy do końca życia.- Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę.- powiedział rozradowany głos. - Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Co ty tu robisz Kentin?- spytałam z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie i odwróciłam się do chłopaka. Nic się nie zmienił. Nadal nosił te same spodnie moro, czarną podkoszulkę, a na niej rozpiętą, białą koszulkę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Jak to czemu? Przeprowadzałaś się, więc poprosiłem ojca, by też się tu przeprowadzić. Teraz już nic nas nie rozdzieli.- zbliżył się do mnie, ale się odsunełam, mocno się powstrzymując, by go nie zdzielić po tej uśmiechniętej mordzie. Miałam go NIGDY nie widzieć, a tu proszę.- Prosiłem ciebie, żebyś mówiła do mnie Ken...- przerwałam mu - Będę do ciebie mówiła, jak mi się podoba Kentin!- wykrzyczałam mu to w twarz.- Po jaką cholerę przeprowadziłeś się za mną?! Ja chciałam się od ciebie uwolnić. Zrozum, ja ciebie NIE KOCHAM. Doszło?- odwróciłam się od niego i chciałam odejść, ale kretyn mnie złapał za ramiona i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Mocno mnie trzymał.- Puść mnie kretynie!- krzyknełam, ale on nie puścił, tylo bardziej mnie do siebie przyciągnął. - Ale dlaczego? Mal, zrozum, że ja ciebie kocham do szaleństwa i nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć. Chciałbym, abyś to zrozumiała i przyznała się do swoich uczuć, co do mnie. - Chcesz znać moje uczucia, co do ciebie?- pokiwał głową.- Nienawidzę cię i odwal się ode mnie! Jedyne, co do ciebie czuję to nienawiść i obrzydzenie. - Jeżeli mi pozwolisz, to pokaże ci, że czujesz do mnie miłość. - Co ci strzeliło...- nie dokończyłam, bo zaczął mnie namiętnie całować, przyciskając mnie do siebie. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale tylko zaciskał jeszcze bardziej uścisk, prawie mnie miażdżąc. Wpadałam na pewien pomysł. Ugryzłam go w dolną wargę. Kiedy lekko odskoczył, zauważyłam, że z jego wargi leci krew. Wykorzystałam okazję, że trzymał mnie słabiej. Wyrwałam jedną ręke i sprzedałam mu prawego sierpowego. Zatoczył się, puszczając mnie. Odwróciłam się i chciałam wejść do szkoły, ale poczułam, że ścisnął moje nadgarstki. Bolało. - Puść mnie debilu! - Ale ty musisz... - Nie słyszałeś palancie, co dziewczyna ci powiedziała? Masz ją puścic!- Usłyszałam znajomy głos, a potem zobaczyłam czerwoną czuprynę, któa odciąga Kentina ode mnie, wykonuję piękną serię ciosów na jego twarzy i powala na łopatki, lekko zakrwawionego chłopaka. Kastiel podszedł do mnie z niepokojem. - Wszystko w porządku? Nie jesteś ranna? - Nie, wszystko jest spoko.- Uśmiechnełam się do niego. Objął mnie ramieniem. - Dobrze, a ty...- powiedział, patrząc na bruneta z obrzydzeniem- Masz się trzymać z dala od niej, jasne?- powiedział, a ja spojrzałam na zegarek w telefonie 8:05. Już 5 minut lekcji, no pięknie. Nie to żebym się bardzo przejeła, ale teraz miałam zajęcia z opętania (ciekawy przedmiot, nieprawdaż?), a na tą lekcje, oprócz wf-u, nie chciałam się spóźnić. - Kas, chodź na lekcje. - No dobra. Poszliśmy w ciszy do klasy. Kiedy weszliśmy, rozejrzałam się po klasie. Była tylko jedna wolna ławka na końcu rzędu. Przed tą ławką, siedziała Iris z Lysem. Patrzyła na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej słabo i poszłam do pustej ławki. Miałam gdzieś, co mówił do mnie profesor i usiadłam w ławce, kładąc nogi na ławce, kompletnie ignorując wzrok innych. Zaczęłam masować sobie bolące nadgarstki. Będą siniaki jak nic pomyślałam, patrząc na zaczerwienione miejsca. Poczułam, że ktoś siada obok mnie. Kątem oka zobaczyłam czerwoną czuprynę, patrzącą w moją stronę. Przestałam masować sobie nadgarstki, żeby chłopak ich nie zauważył. Nie chciałam, żeby się martwił i denerwował. Kastiel złapał moje dłonie, kiedy próbowałam je zakryć rękawami bluzy i lekko dotknął zaczerwienionych nadgarstków. Popatrzył na mnie z troską. - To ten pojeb ci to zrobił? - Tak.- powiedziałam cicho. Wstyd mi, że Kas musiał mnie bronić. Ech, moja pieprzona duma. Niepozwalam się nikomu chronić. Muszę radzić sobie sama. - Niech ja go dorwę...- powiedział Kas ze złością, zaciskając rękę w pięść, aż mu kostki zbielały. - Nie musisz mnie bronić.- powiedziałam stanowczo. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, tym swoim uśmieszkiem. - Wiem, widziałem. Masz dobrego prawego sierpowego i nieźle go ugryzłaś. - W-w-widziałeś to wszystko?- pokiwał głową. - Od początku do końca. Po twoim uderzeniu, nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko. - Spróbował byś, coś takiego mi zrobić.- zaśmiał się krótko, a potem spoważniał. - Dlaczego nie mogę cię chronić? Dlaczego mi nie pozwolisz?- popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. Czy on właśnie powiedział, że chciałby mnie chronić? No cóż. Ufam mu i powiem prawdę. - Wstyd mi, że musiałeś interweniować. Nie chcę, by mnie ktoś chronił, albo bronił. Czuję się wtedy ciężarem i słaba, że nie potrafię sama się bronić. Zazwyczaj radzę sobie sama. - Nie jesteś sama.- powiedział, patrząc mi w oczy. Cholera, znów te dreszcze. Ma on takie piękne, czekoladowe oczy. - No dobrze. Jeżeli znowu będzie czegoś chciał, to ci powiem. Zadowolony?- uśmiechnełam się do niego wrednie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Tylko wiesz, że moje usługi nie są darmowe.- przybliżył się trochę do mnie. - A jaka jest twoja cena?- spytałam, również się do niego przysuwając. - Hmm, niech pomyślę.- udał zamyślonego. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nasze twarze dzieli zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Siedzieliśmy tak wpatrzeni w siebie, aż usłyszeliśmy cichy głos Iris. - Ej, gołąbeczki. Przykro mi, że wam przerywam tę namiętną scenę, ale stary (czyt. Faraz) mówi o balu.- Ocknełam się z tego transu i zwróciłam uwagę na to, co mówił facet o balu. Okazało się, że bal będzie wiktoriańsko-gotycki i każdy może się przebrać w strój gotycki, albo wiktoriański. Dziewczyny muszą być w sukniach, ale mogą w trakcie balu się przebrać w sukienki (oczywiście w którymś z tych styli). Oczywiście, chłopcy muszą zaprosić dziewczyny na bal. Nadal się zastanawiam, kto mnie może zaprosić. Zobaczyłam, że Iris podaje mi liścik. Rozwinęłam go i zobaczyłam, co jest napisane "Zakupy dzisiaj po szkole. Powiedz z kim idziesz. Powybieramy jakieś ciuszki. Jaki bierzesz styl?". "Gotycki rzecz jasna, a ty?" odpisałam jej. Oddałam jej karteczkęi po chwili dostałam ją spowrotem. "Wiktoriański, pogadamy na zakupach". Usłyszałam dzwonek na przerwę. Wziełam torbę i wyszłam z klasy. Postanowiłam pójść na konic korytarza, trochę odpocząć i pomyśleć, co mam zrobić z Kentinem. Kiedy tak rozmyślałam, poczułam, że ktoś kładzie delikatnie rękę na moim ramieniu. Popatrzyłam na lekko zestresowaną twarz Nataniela. Uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko. - Cześć...- zaczęłam. - Możemy porozmawiać?- powiedział stanowczo. - No dobra.- powiedziałam z obojętną miną.- Ale możesz mnie już puścić. - A tak, przepraszam.- powiedział, lekko zarumieniony. Kiedy mnie puścił, skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach. Spojżałam na niego wyczekująco. - Miałbym do ciebie prośbę. - Słucham? - Przestań się zadawać z tym buntownikiem.- powiedział władczym tonem. - Że co proszę?- niedowierzałam w to, co powiedział.- Co cię obchodzi, z kim się zadaję, co? Ja tobie jakoś nie mówię, z kim masz się zadawać. Będę się przyjaźnić z kim chcę.- chciałam już odejść, ale złapał mnie za ramię i zmusił mnie, do pozostania na miejscu. Spojżałam na niego wrogo. - Nie pozwolę na to.- nadal mówił tym tonem.- Ty nie powinnaś robić, tak samo jak Kastiel. Ty nie jesteś taka jak on. - Jaka? Zła? Podła? Jeżeli myślisz, że Kastiel jest zły, lub podły, to się grubo mylisz. Jedyną podłą osobą w tej szkole jaką znam, jesteś ty. - Nie mó tak... - Jak ma mówić?!- zaczełam krzyczeć- Każesz mi zerwać z nim kontak, bo tobie się to niepodoba. Kto jest bardziej podły? - Zrozum, on cię sprowadzi na złą drogę!- podniósł głos. - No to niech sprowadza!- krzyknełam. Poczułam, że ktoś staje za mną. Niemusiałam się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć kto to. Poczułam zapach papierosów, połąćzony z pięknymi, męskimi perfumami. Na twarzy Nataniela pojawił się gniewny grymas. - Możecie się kłócić gdzieś indziej? Nie można fajki spokojnie wypalić.- odezwał się, stojący przy mnie Kastiel. - Możesz już iść sobie zajarać. Idź w pizdu i będziesz miał świętych spokuj od wszystkich.- powiedziałam z gniewem. Chłopak spojżał na mnie zdziwiony i zaniepokojony. Spojżał na blondyna ze złością, a potem wrócił spojżeniem do mnie. - Mal, co się stało?- powiedział łagodnie, ale po chwili dodał groźniej- Czego on chce? - Już nic, ale pan wielki Nataniel chciał, żebym przestała się z tobą zadawać, bo mnie "sprowadzasz na złą drogę". - Pogieło cię idioto do reszty?!- krzyknął, rozgniewany Kastiel do Nataniela.- Mal jest na tyle duża, że sama może decydować, z kim chce się przyjaźnić! Zostaw ją w spokoju!- Trzymał mnie za ramię i przysunął się do mnie tak, że czułam część jego ciężaru na plecach. - To jest dla niej najlepsze! Ona nie może się stoczyć, tak samo jak ty. Nie jest taka jak ty!- Zaczeli do siebie podchodzić, a w oczach mieli rządzę mordu. Stanełam pomiędzy nimi. - Może pozwolicie, że sama będe decydować, co jest dla mnie najlepsze, co?- Spojżałam gniewnie na blondyna. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś łapie mnie za rękę. Byłam pewna, żę to Kas, ale nie. - Chyba ci powiedziała, żebyś ją zostawił!- spojżałam na wściekłą twarz mojego brata. Objął mnie tak, że twarz miałam wciśniętą w jego umięśniony tors.- Jeszcze raz zobaczę, że zmuszasz do czegoś moją siostrę, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.- Nataniel odszedł, a mój brat nadal mnie trzymał w ramionach, a Kas głaskał mnie po plecach. Poszliśmy we trójkę na korytarz. -Przepraszam was na chwilę, ale muszę coś załatwić.- powiedział Koren.- Poczekajcie tu na mnie, za chwilę wrócę.- powiedział i ruszył w kierunku grupki dziewczyn. Pochwili wyszedł, a za rękę ciągnął zaskoczoną Iris. Cicho zachichotałam, gdy zobaczyłam zdziwione i zazdrosne miny dziewczyn z grupki, patrzące na odchodzącą rudą z moim bratem. Staneli przy szafkach i zaczeli o czymś rozmawiać. - Sory.- powidziałam do Kastiela. - Za co?- był zaskoczony moimi słowami. - Za to, że musiałeś interweńować, podczas mojej kłótni z blondynem.- popatrzył na mnie z łagodnym i uspokajającym uśmiechem i położył mi ręke na ramieniu. - Nie przepraszaj. Mówiłem ci, że nie jesteś sama. Nie musisz bronić się sama. Masz mnie, Korena, Iris i Lysandra. Jesteśmy paczką i wszyscy się chronimy na wzajem.- uspokoił mnie tymi słowami. Wiem, że na nich mogę liczyć. Jednak uśmiechnęłam się do niego uwodzicielsko. - Mówiłeś też, że twoje usługi mają swoją cenę.- uśmiechnął się do mnie uwodzicielsko i przyłożył ręke do mojego policzka. - Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, jaka to cena?- spytał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem i zaczął mieżyć mnie wzrokiem. Lekko go szturchnęłam. - Ej! Nie patrz się na mnie, jak sęp na padlinę.- zaśmiał się. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Kicia spokojnie. Przecież się pytałem, a ty nie zaprzeczałaś, więc chciałaś wiedzieć.- lekko mnie szturchnął.- Się coś wymyśli, żeby spłacić twój dług. - Mam się bać?- uśmiechnął się wrednie - Być może.- podeszliśmy do Iris i Korena. Powiedzieliśmy, że będziemy na nich czekać przed stołówką. Zgodzili się. Poszliśmy w dwójkę do szafek, bo Kas musiał coś wziąć. Kiedy doszliśmy do drzwi stołówki, zobaczyliśmy tam Korena, obejmującego Iris. Oboje wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych. - O tym chciałeś z nią porozmawiać?- powiedział Kas do Korena, pokazując ręką Iris. Iris lekko się zaczerwieniła, a Koren bardziej ją objął. Zachichotałam. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie Kas, to za 9 mieśęcy zostaniemy ciocią i wójkiem.- Iris i Koren mieli wielce zdziwione miny, a Iris jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniła. - A za 10 mieśęcy, matką i ojcem chrzestnym.- dodał Kas. Zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Przybiłam piątkę z Kasem. - A tak na serio, o czym gadaliście?- spytałam. - Pytałem się Iris, czy nie chciałaby być moją partnerką... - Życiową?- Kas mu przerwał. Iris zrobiła faceplama. - ...na balu.- dokończyła.- Kastiel, wybierasz się? - Jeżeli znajdę dobrą partnerkę.- powiedział i spojrzał na mnie uwodzicielskim wzrokiem. - Mal, a ty?- spytał Koren. - Jeżeli znajdę dobrego partnera.- spojrzałam na buntownika, tym samym wzrokiem, co on. Śmiejąc się, weszliśmy na stołówkę. Musiałam coś zrobić, więc reszta paczki poszła się rozejżeć za wolnym stolikiem i poszukać Lysandra. Po chwili podeszły do mnie trzy dziewczyny: azjatka za szminką przy ustach i lusterkiem i dziewczyna z różową teczką, a na ich czele największy plastik, jak w życiu widziałam. Usta wypąpowane botoksem tak, że zakrywały pół twarzy (cud, że nie wybuchły), makijaż chyba siedmiowarstwowy. Patrzyły na mnie z wyższością. - Jesteś tu nowa.- powiedziała blond liderka. - Brawo. Sama do tego doszłaś, czy musiały ci w tym pomóc twoje koleżanki?- skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach. Blondyna zrobiła się lekko czerwona na twarzy. - Słuchaj, jestem Amber. Amber Belzebub. Zapamiętaj to, bo ja tu rządzę. - A ja jestem Mal Ann Lucyfero. Lepiej zapamiętaj to imię, bo niedługo będziesz je mówiła, klękając przedemną.- Amber zrobiła się cała czerwona ze wściekłości. - Jest sprawa. Masz się odwalić od Kastiela. On jest mój. Dobrze to sobie zapamiętaj, a jak nie... -podeszła do mnie- to mnie popamiętasz.- niewytrzymałam i zaczełam się śmiać.- Z czego się śmiejesz?- teatralnie otarłam nieistniejącą łzę z policzka. - Wyglądasz tak zabawnie, gdy próbujesz byc groźna.- zaczełam się śmiać z jej miny.- Jeśli chodzi o Kastiela.- powiedziałłam trochę groźniej.- Jest dużym chłopcem i sam może to powiedzieć, jeśli moje towarzystwo mu nieodpowiada i żaden plastik nie zabroni mi się z nim widywać.- powiedziałam to i ruszyłam w kierunku Kasa, który właśnie brał swoje 2 śniadanie. Kiedy podeszłam popatrzył na mnie zaciekawiony. - Co masz mała taką minę? -westchnełam i zaczełam sobie nakładać 2 śniandanie w postaci: soku jabłkowego i dwóch kanapek. - Właśnie spotkałam królową plastiku tej szkoły i jej dwu-osobową świtę. -czerwonowłosy głośno westchnął. - Czego od ciebie chciała? - " Masz się odwalić od Kastiela. On jest mój." -zaczełam imitować głos Amber i wydełam usta żeby wyglądać jak ona. Kiedy to robiłam, Kas dusił się ze śmiechu. Kiedy skończyliśmy, zaczął być poważny. - Jak ona mnie wkurza. -powiedział na maksa wkurzony. -Ciągle wygaduję, że ze mną chodzi. Jest mega wkurwiająca. - Uwierz mi, zauważyłam. -powiedziałam i westchnęłam. Kiedy skończyłam nakładać sobie jedzenie popatrzyłam na Kasa. Uśmiechał się do mnie tajemniczo. - Co się tak szczerzysz? -spytałam z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Właśnie wpadłem na pomysł, jak możesz spłacić swój dług. -uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zaczął mnie mierzyć wzrokiem, dokładnie mi się przyglądając i uśmiechają się coraz szerzej. - Ej! Jeżeli myślisz o tym co ja, to nie ma szans. - A o czym ty myślisz zboczuchu? -prychnęłam. Po chwili mi odpowiedział. -Mogłabyś być moją partnerką na balu? -Ucieszyłam się z tego, że mnie zaprosił, ale dlaczego? Muszę przyznać, że Kastiel mi się podoba, ale się nie spodziewałam, że wyjdzie z taką propozycją. - Ale czemu ja? - Wiesz pewnie, że ten plastik się we mnie buja nie? -pokiwałam głową. -Pewnie znowu będzie chciała być ze mną w parze, ale ty też z tego skorzystasz. - Wtedy mój dług będzie spłacony...- zaczełam, ale mi przerwał. - ... i spędzisz ze mną cały wieczór.- uśmiechnął się do mnie wrednie, a ja przewróciłam oczami. - Jakby to był jakiś plus.- przysunął się do mnie. - Mała, nie mów mi, że to nie będzie dla ciebie przyjemność z towarzyszenia mi podczas balu.- Pochylił się tak, że nasze oczy były na tym samym poziomie, a nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Zauważyłam, że jego oczy się świeciły. Niewiem dlaczego. Znowu mnie przeszły dreszcze. -Zgadzasz się? Zostaniesz moją partnerką na balu? - Zgoda. -uśmiechnął się... zadowolony? Czy on naprawdę chciał iść ze mną na ten bal?- Jaki styl przebrania wybierasz?- spytałam - Gotycki, a ty? - Też. - To dobrze, będziesz do mnie pasować.- objął mnie ramieniem w tali. Przeszły mnie te miłe dreszcze, a jego dotyk na moim ciele był bardzo przyjemny. Mimo to odsunełam od siebie jego ramię. - Ej, ej spokojnie. To, że jestem twoją partnerką na balu, nie oznacza tego, że musisz się do mnie kleić.- Uśmiechnął się do mnie uwodzicielsko i zadziornie. - Nie wmówisz mi, że ci się nie podobało.- Szturchnęłam go w ramię i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. - Hej! Kastiel i Mal, chodźcie tutaj! -usłyszałam głos Lysandra. Odwróciliśmy głowy i zobaczyliśmy Lysa, Korena i Iris, machających do nas. Siedzieli przy pustej ławce i większość osób ze stołówki, zwłaszcza dziewczyny, patrzyła się na mojego brata. Kiedy szłam w kierunku mojej paczki, zauważyłam, że Kas patrzy na wszystkich chłopaków groźnie. Po chwili się zorientowałam, że ci chłopcy, patrzą na mnie z uwielbieniem, a niektórzy nawet się ślinią na mój widok. Zachowywali się, jakby widzieli 8 cud świata. Doszliśmy w końcu do stołu i usiadłam obok Iris, a Kastiel obok mnie. Niektóre dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie z zazdrością, a inne ze złością. - O co im wszystkim chodzi?- spytałam. - O co ci chodzi dokładnie?- spytał Lysander. - O te ich spojrzenia.- pokazałam głową dziewczyny. - Jesteś uznawana, za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w szkole.- powiedziała z uśmiechem Iris i objeła mnie ramieniem. - A ty, za jednego z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków.- powiedziała Iris do Korena. - A ty, jak o mnie sądzisz?- spytał zaciekawiony Koren, świdrując Iris wzrokiem. Ta lekko się zaczerwieniła.- Ja nieuważam się za jednego z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków.- spojżał na mnie.- Ale ciebie, za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę to uważam. - Ha ha ha. Dobry żart braciszku.- spojrzałam na niego ironicznie. - Ale to nie żart. - Koren, ile razy ci mówiłam, że nie wolno kłamać?- Lys i Iris mnie szturchnęli, aż zabolało.- Ała. No co? - Ja też uważam ciebie za najładniejszą dziewczynę.- powiedział z uśmiechem Lysander. - Potwierdzam.- zasalutowała Iris i oparła się o moję ramie.- A ty Kas?- w czwórkę popatrzyliśmy na buntownika. - Mal wie, co o niej myślę.- wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. - Nie niewiem. Możesz nas oświecić?- wrócili spojżeniem do czerwonowłosego. - Gdybym cię nie lubił, nie zaprosiłbym cię na bal.- powiedział, odwzajemniając mój uśmiech. - Coooo?!- krzykneła Iris, aż parę osób się obróciło w naszą stronę.- Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś? - A kiedy niby miałam ci powiedzieć? Zaprosił mnie przed chwilą.- odpowiedziałam jej i zwróciłam się do Kasa- To przez moją urodę? Ciekawe. Mnie powiedziałeś, że to przez Amber.- Nieodpowiedział, bo z głośników wydał się głuchy pisk. - Drodzy uczniowie. Z okazji nadchodzącego balu gotycko-wiktoriańskiego, reszta waszych lekcji jest odwołana. Po dzwonku, możecie iść do swoich domów. Do widzenia- zjedliśmy swoje posiłki i całą paczką wyszliśmy ze stołówki. Umówiłam się z Iris na zakupy. Powiedziałam jej, że muszę coś wziąć z szafki i spotkamy się przed szkołą i pójdziemy kupić stroje na bal. Rozstałam się z paczką i poszłam do swojej szafki po kurtkę. Kiedy ją zamknęłam, zobaczyłam, że ktoś stoi przy mnie. - Cześć...- odwróciłam się w stronę głosu i zobaczyłam skruszonego Nataniela. Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach.- Przepraszam, za tą kłótnię...- chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale spóściłam głowę i wystawiłam ręke jak bym chciała go zatrzymać. - Słuchaj, nic mi nie musisz mówić. Nie wracajmy do tego, okej? Nieche mi się drążyć tego tematu, jasne? Czego chcesz?- podniosłam wzrok i opuściłam ręke. Wyglądał na uspokojonego, ale też trochę... zawstydzonego, jakby to, z czym do mnie przyszedł, mogło go ośmieszyć. Przełknął slinę. - Idziesz na bal? - Tak, a co? - Chciałbym się ciebie spytać, czy niechciałabyś mi towarzyszyć na balu? - Jestem już z kimś uwuwiona, więc nie.- powiedziałam, a on najeżył się. - Z kim idziesz? - Co cię to obchodzi? - Idziesz z Kastielem?- spytał trochę wkurzony. - To nie twoja sprawa.- oburzyłam się. - Idziesz z Kastielem.- stwierdził, oburzony. Zdenerwowałam się. Co go to obchodzi z kim idę? - Jeśli nawet, to co w tym złego? - To, że ten chłopak nie jest odpowiedni dla ciebie.- powiedział wkurzony. - Nie chce mi się z tobą gadać. Nie jesteś moim ojcem, żeby o tym decydować. Idę, cześć.- powiedziałam i chciałam odejść, ale Nataniel mnie złapał za ramiona i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Mocno mnie trzymał. - Ej! Zostaw ją!- usłyszałam rozgniewany głos Kasa, który odepchnął blondyna na szafki. Rzucił się na niego i mieli zamiar się bić. Postanowiłam ich powstrzymać, zanim się zacznie totalna masakra. Podbiegłam do Kas i objełam go od tyłu, żeby go odciągnąć go od blondasa. - Kastiel, odpuść! On nie jest tego wart.- trochę się rzucał, ale udało mi się go odciągnąć. - Uciekaj, idioto!- krzyknęłam do Nata. Wstał i udał się do wyjśca ze szkoły. Puściłam Kasa. - Dzięki jeszcze raz za pomoc.- Powiedziałam do czerwonowłosego. - Nie myśl, że ci odpuszczę. Masz u mnie nowy dług.- wyszczerzył się do mnie. Pogadaliśmy jeszcze trochę i rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Wyszłam ze szkoły i zobaczyłam czekającą na mnie Iris. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła, rozpromieniała na twarzy. - To, co? Idziemy na zakupy? - No jasne.- uśmiechnęłam się. Chwyciłam ją pod ręke i ruszyłyśmy w stronę centrum handlowego. ********************************************************************************************** Cześć. Wielkie dzięki za ocenianie powieści w ankiecie. Bardzo mnie to motywuje. Piszcie, czy rozdziały mogą mieć taką długość, czy mają być dłuższe. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników. PS: Tu jest strój Mal z tego dnia: Sory, że wcześniej nie dałam. Pytanie od autora Mam takie pytanie. Co ile chcecie rozdziały, co tydzień, dwa tygodnie?. Ponieważ nie wiem, czy mam się śpieszyć z rozdziałami, czy mogę sobie trochę odpocząć. Bardzo proszę o odpowiedź. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Diabelska Dziewczyna" by RusiaXD? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Nataniel